Bad Touch
by NaiveOrchrids
Summary: Dean saw the way John looked at his younger brother. Dean saw the desire burn deep in his eyes. It's a weak M, maybe a oneshot. Warning's inside.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, you don't sue

Warnings: Talk about rape, Metioned wincest.

* * *

Dean saw the way John looked at his younger brother. Dean saw the desire burn deep in his eyes. Dean knew it was only a matter of time before his dad acted of those desires and took advantage of little Sammy. Dean was determined not to let that happen, but he couldn't put off hunting. He had begged Sammy to come on this hunt with him but Sam wasn't having it. He wanted no part in hunting, and played no games about it.

"Sammy please. I need your help on this one."

"No Dean. I don't want to go on a fucking hunt. I have to study for midterms." Sam stated firmly and went back to his notes.

He knew what John wanted to do while he was gone, and Dean could do nothing but kill the bady and get the fuck back to Sam.

* * *

"Sam come here for a second would you?" John yelled down the hall. 

_'God, can't a guy study in peace?'_ Sam thought to himself as he walked down the small hallway of the apartment they were renting.

"Whats up..." Sam was cut short as John pressed a knife snugly close to Sam's neck.

"God you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." John whispered into Sam's ear "Do you have any idea of how much like your mother you are? Everything about screams Marry. Which makes what I'm about to do all that much easier."

"Dad, please just put the knife down and lets talk about this like normal people." Sam pleaded, trying with every fiber of his body to stay calm.

"Sammy don't you know, we aren't normal. Nothing about us is normal, other then the way our bodies react when we see a hot piece of ass." John whispered grinding into Sam's ass.

"Christo!" Sam screamed.

"No Sammy I'm not possessed. Just determined to get what I want." John spoke as he placed a piece of duck tape over the young mans mouth. "Know be good little boy and sit in that chair or so help me god I'll make this worse then it's already going to be."

Sam shock his head as he sat down in the chair. He could feel John bind his hands to the arms of the chair. He could feel the way his eyes tried to rip him apart, they were burning holes through his heart. By this time Sam's tears were flowing freely, streaming down his face.

* * *

"Stupid poltergeist, always insist on throwing me across rooms." Dean mumbled as he rolled his shoulders. 

"Thank you so much Dean. How can we ever repay you?" The young lady asked him.

"You wanna pay me?" Dean asked tilting his head.

"How much?"

"A hundred even." Dean spoke as the women pulled out her check book. "Thanks."

"No thank you." She said handing him the check.

_'Note to self: After saving a lawyers family ask for more money!'_ Dean thought as he pocketed the check.

_"I should be able to get home just in time to make sure Dad hasn't touched a hair on Sammy's little head. Little who am I talking about, man the kid grew like a fucking a weed. God damn you Sam, why must be so fucking hot!' _Dean thought as he drove over the speed limit down the road.

* * *

Johns head shot up as he heard the rumble of the classic car. "Go shower and take care of that." John ordered as he cut Sam free. 

Not second later he was in the shower.

"Hey Dad, watcha doing there?" Dean asked as he walked in just in time to see his father dispose of the bloody ropes. "Who's blood is that dad?"

"Don't worry about it Dean." John spoke refusing to look Dean in the eyes.

"What did you do Dad? Wheres Sam?" Dean asked, rage building in him.

"I didn't do anything Dean. Why would you ask such a stupid question." John glared at Dean. "And as for Sam he's in the shower."

Dean walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Even over the water could hear Sam crying.

Dean pounded on the door, but before he could even think Sam was screaming "No more please! Just kill me, do anything but that!"

"Sammy I'm coming in." Dean yelled as he opened the door. Of course the bathroom was one of the many rooms in the house that didn't have a lock on it.

"Dean, don't please. Don't touch me." Sam pleaded.

"What did he do Sam! Tell me what he did to you!" Deans rage boiling over.

Dean didn't need Sam to speak. His body told the story. Rope burns into his skin, a thin almost paper cut, across his throat. And big red swollen eyes.

"Sammy where all did he touch you?" Dean asked purposely calm.

Sam had gotten out of the shower now. Careful as to not show Dean cuts and bruises on his thighs. But no matter how careful Sam was Dean saw them anyway.

"Sammy I promise he will never touch you again. No body will ever touch you like that again."

"What are going to do Dean?" Sam asked, voice squeaking.

"No body hurts you and gets away with it. Not even Dad." Dean spoke in a low menacing voice.

"Boys what in the world are you two doing in there?" John asked, acting innocent. He knew what he had done was wrong and he knew that he was more then likely going to die for it, but it was so worth it.

John hadn't even heard Dean come up behind him. "You wanna play games with Sammy? Well why don't we play a little game of our own Dad. It's called hide and seek only this time there will be no seeking. You are going to leave this apartment building and never come back you hear me. I swear to every fucking god and goddess that if I ever see you around Sammy again I will personally give a one way ticket to hell." And with that said John was out the window and flat on his back.

* * *

Please tell me if you liked it or not. If you liked I'll continue if you didn't then it'll be a one shout. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own, you don't sue.

Warning: Talk about rape and a little wincest.

* * *

"I was 14 Dean. He should have locked his feelings away, anything other then what he did do!" Sam screamed. His body was now scared from the brutal abuse he suffered at the hands of his father.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry for throwing his pathetic ass through the window? No, I don't think so." Dean yelled back "We did fine with out him, hell we're are still doing fine!"

"You call this fine? We are living out of hotel rooms, with nothing but the clothes on our backs and the car to our names! Dean I'm sorry but I can't do this forever, I have to go. You could come with me. Actually do something with your life, Dean."

"I am doing something, Sam! We save peoples lives, I save peoples lives every other fucking day! Don't you think that's something?" Dean question, hurt smashing his mask.

"Dean, I'm sorry. But I'm going and you can't stop me." Sam deadpanned as he continue to through things into his bag.

"Can't we have one more beer before you go and become Joe college?"

"Of course we can." Sam spoke as he through his bag to the floor. "You will come and visit me right?"

"Duh, I'm not going to let some pansy work it's way between me and whats mine." Dean spoke as he pulled Sam close by his belt buckle.

"I would hope not." Sam said as he went in for the deepest, saddest, most beautiful kiss he'd ever had. He knew it would be his last, and for that he hated Stanford.

* * *

The first and last time Dean came to see Sam, was the most heart wrenching thing Dean had ever seen. He had broken into Sam's apartment to surprise him, but the surprise was on Dean. Dean had walked in on a game of 'Lets us Sam as our personal punching bag!' But the person throwing the punches froze the very blood in his body.

"Dad..." Dean whispered as he got closer "Get of him!" He started to yell.

"Did you call him? You know what happens if you did!" John screamed.

"I swear I didn't, please just leave him out of this." Sam wheezed "Dean, please just go and I'll call you in the morning!"

"Fuck that." Dean scoffed, as he through his dad off of Sam. Poncing on the stunned older man.

"Fake sakes old man. I thought I made myself perfectly clear, that if you ever came near Sam again I would put you in hell myself!"

"In one ear and right out the other, son." John spat back "See you of all people should now what Sam can do. He's a drug that has no cure!"

"Shut up old man!" Dean spoke as he back handed him. The began to tie him up, with the rope that was lying on the floor. He can only assume it was meant for Sammy and not John, _'Stupid hick!'_ Dean thought to himself. As he pulled John up with him spoke, "Hope you can swim old man. We're gonna go for a little dive." As he pushed John toward the window.

"Dean stop, he's not worth it!" Sam screamed.

"Sammy I told you. No one gets away with hurting you, no one." Dean spat as he shoved John out the window. "Get your things and lets go."

"Dean..." Sam tried to argue. But the look Dean gave, left no room for argument. So he gingerly got up of the bed, holding his ribs he began to pack.

* * *

"Sam how long has he been doing this?" Dean asked as he passed Sam an ice pack. They had stopped for the night a shit hole motel.

"A month after I got there, I threatened to tell you then he promised he would kill you." Sam confessed, tears creating a river on his face.

"Fuck, I should have cut of his fucking dick! What all did he do to you Sammy?" Dean had to know, he had to know if his beautiful innocent angel had been tainted.

"At first he just made me blow him, then he started doing it to me. The beatings came and...and...three months ago he...he..." Sam sobbed.

"He fucked you! He fucked what's mine!"

"Please don't hate me. I couldn't stop him now matter how hard I tried. I begged him to stop, but it just made him do it harder and more often." Sam sobbed.

"How many time Sammy. How many times did he come see you, how many times has he come in you?" Dean gritted, he had to know. He had no idea why but he did he just did.

"Um he only came once oar twice a month, but lately he had been coming once a week for the past four months. Every time he would beat me time me to a chair fuck me then beat me some more un-tie me and than tie me back down only on the bed, ass up."

"I'm sorry. I should have come before this, I should have..."

"Dean it wasn't your fault. None of this is. If anyone ones to blame it's me, I shouldn't have left you for college."

That doesn't make me feel any less guilty." Dean spoke as he sat down beside Sam on the bed.

"Dean, don't. Please not tonight, I don't deserve your touch." Sam spoke as he got up and showered.

_'Yeah, well you're the only one who's gonna have it.' _Dean thought to himself.

* * *

Okay there's one more chapter to this, I see lots of people read it but no one reviewed. Even if you hated it please tell so I know. 


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own, you don't sue._

_Warnings: Wincest (Kind of), Death and rape.

* * *

I was fourteen the first time my body was sexually assaulted, by my father none the less. I had been 18 when he first came to Stanford. And I was 21 as I watched my brother push him out of my third floor apartment window. Now I sit here tied to a support beam in a sewer, fearing what the shape shifter has in store for me._

"Where is he? Where is _my_ brother?" I began to yell as loud and long as possible.

"Shut the fuck up all ready! You really don't want to worry about him right know, because seeing you tied to the beam right now. You have no idea of what it does to a guy." The shape shifter commented. "Man I swear, the more I learn about you and your family. And I thought I came from a bad background."

"What the fuck are you talking about!" I tried to ignore the first statement and focused on the second part.

"Aw is it time for share time? Well see I can download the memories of the persons skin, that I just happen to be borrowing at the time." He chuckled.

"Lovely." Sam spoke sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" The shape shifter spoke, then he leaned in close to Sam "I so wish you're brother were here. Just so he could hear you scream like a little bitch."

At the statement Sam's went wide. The shifter had closed the gap between them, smashing there lips together. _"Oh god this can't be happening! Not again please not again!"_

"Please, don't do this. Please..." Sam was cut off by a hard back hand across his face.

"Shut up. See dad knew what he wanted when he took it the first time. But the second time he was just a crack addict whore, only instead of crack he was addict to you. The taste of you, the smell of you. The small whimpering sounds you make. God I'm even addicted to you, I mear shape shifter who won't give a fuck who you were. I won't remember your name, but I will remember you're sent, touch, the feel of you coming in me." He spoke as he undid Sam's pants. Lowering them just enough to get at the treasure the lie inside them.

"God you are one beautiful piece of skin. I'm gonna make you scream, more then he ever could." The shifter spoke it like a promise. He then started to fondle him, making his dick twitch. "Just give in Sammy, you know you can't resist you're big brother. You know you can't resist the love of you're life, the only family you have left..."

"Shut up! You aren't him. You could never be half the lover he is, half the person he is, nore half the brother he is!" I explode, spitting in the shifters face while I was at it.

As Sam spat on the shifter, he had been busy removing the clothing from the lower half of his body "It's been a while since you and Dean have fucked hasn't it. You haven't even let him get passed second base, for since before you left for college. Well we're just going to have to fix that now aren't we." He spoke as straddled Sam. Lowering him down on Sam's erected member.

* * *

Dean woke to the sickening sounds some one in utter pain. As Dean became more conscious he realized who was screaming. He moved as quickly as possible, but as quite as owl tracking it prey. Unfortunatlly it wasn't quite enough. 

"Oh goody, you're up." The shifter joked as he rolled his hips into Sam a little harder.

"Dean..." Sam prayed to god he hadn't heard any of this. He would truly die if he had.

"Oh the fun I am going to have now." The shifter spoke as his face took on a predatorial look.

"Hang on Sammy. Just hang in there buddy, cause when I get free all hells gonna brake lose!" Dean threatened. He was close to braking through the rope.

As the final thread broke, freeing him, he was finally able to see why Sam was in so much distress. "Oh god..." Dean chocked out as he tripped, falling backward.

"Dean please don't watch. I'm sorry."

"To late Sammy boy. Shows almost over anyway." The shifter whispered into Sam's ear. He could feel how close Sam was, so he decide to put even more effort into it. He pushed a little harder with every move.

Sam moaned, he couldn't deny that it felt good. But that was because the shifter knew how to make it good for both of them. He knew every little thing to make Sam, moan, whimper, and move with him. He hated himself, because even though the shifter looked like Dean it wasn't Dean, and in that fucked up way he was cheating on him. The idea made Sam want to vomit, but before he could he felt the orgasm rip through him. He arched into the now lose restraints, with Deans name on his lips he came. He came hard in the shifter, and the shifter repaid him by cumming all over Sam's shirt.

By this point Dean had found his voice and the ability to move again. "I swear when I get my hands on you you are going to reap the day you decide to fuck my little brother!"

"Oh yeah. You think you could put a whole in you're own chest?"

"yes." Dean deadpanned. Quicker then a cat Dean had one of there guns in his hand ant aimed at his chest. "I really like that shirt too." He spoke as he fired the gun twice. One landing in the heart the other landing a little further south.

"Are you okay Sammy?" Dean asked as he worked his way over to him.

"Do I look fucking okay? I mean like is there just something that screams 'Please come rape me, I really enjoy it!' Lets see now that's what like 33 times I've been raped!" Sam was out of control. He couldn't stop, and Dean in some fucked up way totally understood.

"Sammy I wish I could take all of the pain away, I really do. I wish I could just wrap you in my arms and tell you that it's just a bad dream, but I can't and that hurts more than having to watch it or throw dad out of a three story window." Dean confessed.

"Dean can you do one thing for me? Just this one thing."

"Anything Sammy, I'll do anything for you, you know that."

"Kiss me of the lips and tell me you love me. Then put a .45 to my head and blow my brains out the other side." Sam pleaded.

"Only if I can fallow."

"Anywhere I go Dean, you'll always find me."

And with that said Dean lent into Sam's lips. Kissing him soft, so gentle, so not Dean that it hurt. Then he whispered into Sam's lips "I love you. Oh god you will never know who much I love you." The he pulled the trigger, ending Sam's life. Then he raised the gun to his own head, and pulled the trigger.

"God, took you long enough!" Sam laughed as they walked into the white abyss.

* * *

"Mary, Mary. Oh god please wake up!" John pleaded. 

Mary's eyes shout up, unfocused and terrified. As Sammy kid for the first time.

* * *

Oh burn bet you didn't see that coming! Okay maybe you did I don't know, but I hope you enjoyed, I know I enjoyed torturing Sam.

Tat-ta for now kiddies!


End file.
